


It Appears I’ve Got A Long Road Ahead Of Me.

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Banter, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Issues, Food Poisoning, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One True Pairing, Post Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Sick Character, Sickfic, Star Wars - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: A short story about taking care of the one you love when they’re sick ... even if they are less than appreciative about it.





	It Appears I’ve Got A Long Road Ahead Of Me.

“Oh, Maker,” Kylo Ren groaned, curling up into a ball on the cold floor. “This is it; this is how I’m going to die.”

Although he may have been exaggerating just a tiny bit, it certainly didn’t FEEL that way, to him.

Supreme Leader Ren and 10 members of his advisory council had returned late last night from Daygo, a small planet in the outer rim system. For months, they had been negotiating with the leaders of said planet for controlling interest in several valuable Oro mines that the planet possessed, in return for an induction into the allied members of the Order.

Yesterday, they had finally agreed on acceptable terms for everyone involved, and Kylo had travelled to the planet himself, to seal the deal.

After the papers had been signed, and the arrangement officially brokered, the Chancellor of Daygo had announced a feast that had been prepared for Kylo and his men, to celebrate their new business deal.

There were several factors that made this a bad idea, however; the most prominent one being the diets of those in the First Order. As the new Empire spent a majority of its time divided amongst their massive ships, rather than a physical stationary base, the foods that they ate reflected this. Everything consisted of foodstuffs made entirely from either liquids, or soft powders. This was to ensure smooth plumbing and sanitation while on-board.

If the members of the F.O. spent significant times outside of the ship, then their dietary restrictions were alleviated _slowly_ , with the _gradual_ introduction back to solid food. This helped to prevent painful (and often embarrassing) stomach and digestive problems.

But to suddenly consume a good deal of solid foods such as was present at this feast, topped off with the fact that many dishes contained ingredients that neither Ren nor his men were familiar with to begin with ...

It spelled certain disaster.

At first Kylo didn’t notice this; he had come back home, and, exhausted, had fallen into a comfortable sleep.

The next day, however, during a meeting with his financial council, his stomach had made a terrifyingly loud gurgle. Kylo had very nearly gone to his knees right then and there, in front of everybody.

He had calmly dismissed everyone, then calmly walked back to his chambers, trying to keep up the air of dignity that was befitting a man of his position.

However, once his chamber doors slid shut behind him, all pretense was gone. He barely made it into the refresher, spilling out the contents of last night’s meal in violent fashion.

Repeatedly.

Just when he had given up all hope of ever feeling well again, the sound of a heavy-booted footfall fell outside the door, startling him.

“Ren?”, a voice called, timidly tapping on the door. “You okay in there?”

Hux.

Of course.

General Hux had been somebody that Kylo had been working alongside for several years, even before becoming Supreme Leader. At first, the relationship between the two was nothing but hostility and one-upsmanship. It was only after Snoke met his end that the two realized that their contempt for each other wasn’t so much their own doing, as the workings of Snoke pitting them against each other from the start.

Hux was a great help to Kylo in his early days as Supreme Leader, helping him to mold and shape the Order into what he’d always wanted it to be like.

The more time they spent with one another, the more they discovered that there was a kind of attraction between them.

Fast forward to about a year later, and the two had been sustaining a physical and emotional relationship for quite some time.

Kylo enjoyed what they had, and all the good things that Hux brought into his life ...

... but he still had trouble, with the concept of being open, and expressing his feelings.

And it didn’t help that sometimes, STILL, Hux could _really_ irritate his nerves.

Like right now.  
Why was he here, anyway?

Couldn’t be just let Kylo die in peace?

Right as Kylo opened his mouth to answer Hux’s question, another wave of nausea shot through him, leaving him helplessly retching into the toilet. When he was finished, he curled back up and yelled “Do I SOUND okay, you idiot?!”

“I hate to point this out, _Supreme Leader_ ,” Hux called, and Kylo could swear he heard the smug smile in his voice, “But if you hadn’t gone off of the liquid diet, like I WARNED you about, this wouldn’t be happening right now.”

Kylo scowled; he really had no retort for that. Hux was (yet again) right. And how did he even know about Kylo’s culinary lapse of judgment? Maker, sometimes it was like HUX was the one who could read minds.

“Don’t you have somewhere else, ANYWHERE else, to be right now? There’s an entire army out there in need of your guidance, after all.”

“I’m here to take care of you, actually.”

“Take care of me? What in the galaxy for?”

Kylo could hear Hux sigh, and mutter an irritable-sounding “Is he kidding me?”, to himself. Then, louder, so that Kylo would hear him, “I’ve been told that it’s standard practice to offer care and nurturing to the person that you love. You bungorrf.”

Kylo was blown away by Hux’s statement, and didn’t quite know how to respond to it. Eventually, he asked, “What’s a bungorrf?”

“You of all people should know that. Weren’t you born on Chandrilla? It’s a Chantuese word meaning ‘idiot’. Now come out here, please.”

Slowly, reluctantly, Kylo crawled to the sink, using it as leverage to pull himself up. He quickly scrubbed the bad taste and smell out of his mouth, rinsing thoroughly, before finally making it to the door.

“Maker; you look like a damn ghoul,” Hux said, once Kylo was facing him.

Kylo glared at him, and went to swing the door shut in his face — but Hux quickly stuck out the toe of his boot, stopping him.

“Really? That’s how you react to a little teasing?”, Hux asked, shaking his head as he took Kylo by the arm and began marching him towards his bed. “If you don’t learn to lighten up a bit, this will never work between us.”

Kylo scowled as he got into his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. “Who said I want it to ‘work’ in the first place?”

“Are you always such a delight when you’re ill?”, Hux asked, ignoring Kylo’s previous statement. “If so, it appears I’ve got a long road ahead of me.”

Closing his eyes, Kylo said, “If you insist on being a nuisance who won’t leave, can you at least make yourself useful and fetch me some water?”

“If you say ‘Please’, first.”

“Supreme Leaders do not say ‘Please’ to their subordinates, Armitage.”

“Perhaps not, but men who don’t want their loved one to walk out on them and never come back, do.”

“Haven’t we already established that you’re not my ‘loved one’?”

Hux sighed, stood up and picked up his coat from where it was hanging on the back of the chair. “That’s true,” he said, starting to head to the door, “So sorry to disturb your rest, Supreme Leader. I’ll send one of the medi-droids to check on —“

He couldn’t even finish that statement before Kylo was out of bed, with both arms wrapping themselves around Hux’s thin frame.

“That was a joke,” he murmured, burying his face against Hux’s neck. “Maker, didn’t you just tell ME that _I_ needed to ‘lighten up’, Armitage?”

“Stop calling me Armitage; you know I hate that.”

“There you go, giving your Supreme Leader orders again. Maybe I don’t FEEL like stopping with calling you Armitage, Armitage. What are you going to do about it?”

“Last warning, Ren.”

Kylo just smiled and tightened his grip on Hux, kissing his cheek.

“You’re adorable when you’re trying to be intimidating ... _Armitage_.”

Shaking his head, Hux started speaking calmly, quietly, saying:

“Roast bantha, cooked in days-old intestinal grease. Seared spider eggs with a creamy cheese dressing. Toasted belly of taun-taun, rendered in the salve-gland fluids of —“

But there was no need for Hux to go any further, in his exotic food recitation. The mention of such things sent Kylo’s stomach into an upheaval, and, releasing his grip on Hux, he barely made it to the refresher ahead of his own vomit.

Hux smiled and once again stood outside the door.

“You okay in there, Supreme Leader?”

“You are such a karking bastard,” Kylo wailed through the wall, miserably.

“I know. But I’m YOUR karking bastard, and you love me. I’d like to hear you admit that.”

“Ughgh, fine. You’re MY karking bastard, okay?”

“And?”

“And ... I love you. A lot.”

“Thank you, my dear. I love you a lot, too. Anything else?”

“Er, _please_ bring me some water ... _Hux_.”

So Hux grinned and trotted into the kitchen, to do as his loved one had asked.


End file.
